Knives which are used to cut cakes and other foods typically include an elongated handle and a knife blade which extends from the handle. In use of the knife, a user grips the handle by wrapping his or her fingers around the handle. In executing the cutting motion, however, it may be necessary for the user to bend the angle of the wrist in such a manner that the wrist may be strained.
Accordingly, a knife having an ergonomic handle which minimizes wrist strain in a user is desirable.